


fur & leather

by Niriiun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: Don't agree to things when you're drunk -- someone always remembers. Yuuri agrees to petplay while drunk and Viktor isn't about to let him get out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write more for these two eventually :') this was to get a feel for characters, although it ended up more as pwp than anything -- which I blame @pwoutagonist for considering she was throwing out ideas at me and mentioned petplay so. yeah this happened??
> 
> I apparently haven't been getting notifications for comments on my other works either, so I apologize if you commented and I just didn't answer you! ;w; I'm gonna try to check more often now!!
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy this sin and I'm so sorry

Yuuri wasn't really sure just how he'd ended up in this situation. With Victor though, anything was possible. He'd been staying at their inn for barely two weeks and yet had raised enough hell to impress even the most disobedient of children. Heathen or not, that wasn't the important thing. No, the important thing was _how the hell had Yuuri ended up here._

Backtracking on it now, Yuuri realized he'd agreed to this while drinking two nights ago. In the haze that followed he'd completely forgotten about it. After all, a situation like this didn't suit him. Being tied to his bedpost with nothing but a collar around his neck and a tail tied [quite badly he might add] around his waist? No, none of that suited him.

Viktor, on the other hand, thought it looked marvelous. He had a sparkle around him, something that made Yuuri's stomach burn with warmth. That smile had the power to lift him from even the darkest of emotions. Perhaps if he wasn't so head over heels for the beautiful man before him, Yuuri might've protested. Making him happy, however, won out in the end.

The collar around his throat was simple black leather with a ring in the middle. It felt snug around his neck and Yuuri could feel his pulse flutter against the warm material. His tail, on the other hand, matched the colour of his hair. A faint tuft of silver took up the tip. Where Viktor had even gotten these things was another question in itself. A question for a different time at least.

Yuuri's face burned a bit as Viktor leaned back to admire the sight before him. His normally gentle expression had changed to a much darker shadow. Not a malicious expression of course, but it was definitely enough to make Yuuri's body tingle. Viktor whistled and he sucked in a sharp breath. _Don't speak, Yuuri. Remember what he said._ If there was one thing other than skating that Yuuri was good at, it was listening.

"Ah, you look so cute, Yuuri." The sound of his voice sent a shiver down his spine. Yuuri stared up at him with wide eyes, glasses long set to the side. He kept his hands curled a bit, pressed side by side on the floor. His knees were splayed on either side of him, both front and back exposed for Viktor's hungry eyes. Needless to say, his entire face was burning from embarrassment.

And the tail -- _the fucking tail_ \-- was positioned so perfectly on the floor behind him. Viktor had made sure of that. If Yuuri didn't know where this was truly leading he'd believe this could be a set for some sort of fetish magazine.

Viktor had a half-used bottle of lube in one hand. The other was raised and placed on his head, ruffling his hair gently. "Crawl on the bed." Yuuri obeyed immediately, the tail brushing against his thighs. The fur was soft and tickled just a bit.

A hand curled against his hip right as he reached the edge. Yuuri deciphered the silent command and waited there. The corner of his eye caught sight of the lube bottle being tossed onto the bed. One of Viktor's hands ran down his spine, pulling yet another shiver from him, before curling around the tail. Yuuri's senses were hyper focused, feeling the tug of elastic at his waist and the faint brush of Viktor's breath against his ass.

His teeth dug into the soft flesh of his lip as the tail was lifted out of the way, draped precariously on his back. Viktor's other hand joined the first, one on each cheek. Yuuri's fists curled into his sheets and he counted each breath felt against him. Although time seemed to stretch on for what felt like hours, it was realistically along the lines of ten seconds.

Viktor parted his cheeks and leaned down. At the first press of his tongue, Yuuri made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. It wasn't a bad noise of course. More of surprise than anything. Another noise akin to the first came from him as Viktor pressed his tongue against him and held it there.

A soft gasp made it through his lips. Viktor didn't attempt to enter, not yet, and continued to apply slow, gentle licks to his hole. He mumbled something at one point but Yuuri didn't catch it. No, he was too focused on every single movement his partner was making. Every breath, every sigh, every pause -- Yuuri caught all of it.

Finally, after Yuuri relaxed completely, Viktor moved on. Using his thumbs, he parted Yuuri's hole and slipped his tongue inside; the action pulled a shaky moan out of him at how unexpected it was. Yuuri tried his hardest not to squirm, fists still curled tightly into the blankets on his bed. The skater was so caught up on trying to hold himself up that he almost missed the cold ooze of lube against him. He whined quietly, a noise that quickly turned into a groan as a finger pressed inside.

"You're a good boy, Yuuri." Viktor's voice was low and quiet, an unusual tone for him -- a tone reserved just for Katsuki Yuuri. 

His face heated up again. It was in that moment Yuuri became _painfully aware_ of just how hard he was. He'd been so focused on what Viktor was doing that he'd simply forgotten about it. Really, he was too innocent for his own good. Unfortunately for Yuuri, Viktor seemed to have the same exact idea.

A hand snaked around his thigh, a finger running up the length of his shaft. Yuuri focused on making sure his arms didn't buckle. His vision was a bit hazy, his toes curling in pleasure. For someone who was a virgin until recently it was only natural he had little to no stamina.

Somewhere behind him, Viktor chuckled quietly. The fingers that had been working him open only moments before were pulled away. "I got carried away."

Yuuri shook his head. Even if he'd been allowed to speak, he was certain his voice would fail him. There was a bit of a jingle behind him before the collar was pulled along with the leash. It was light, barely enough to really be felt. Cold leather was pressed against his back, tangled loosely in one of Viktor's hands. Said hand was trying its hardest to grip his hip.

Viktor tugged at him a bit. Yuuri allowed himself to be shifted and positioned, ending up on his back. The leash was dropped onto the bed next to him. Hands pulled him to the edge and Viktor gripped his thighs, spreading them a bit. His own hands immediately flew to his face, covering his eyes at the sight of it.

There was a soft noise at that. "Yuuri. Don't cover your face; it's beautiful." Viktor gently kissed each leg. The attempt to coax him worked, even if it took a few moments. Yuuri slowly moved his hands away. "There you go." Those eyes were trained on him, face holding a gentle expression that sent a rush of warmth through his body. Viktor had more power than he realized.

Yuuri opted for curling his fingers into the sheets instead. His pulse jumped against the collar and he swallowed down his nervousness. The air around them was coiled with tension and Viktor staring at him with that mix of emotion only served to excite him more.

The lube that Yuuri had long forgotten was pulled back into sight. Viktor purposely went slow, pouring the clear liquid onto his fingers. He jumped as Viktor pressed them against his hole, the lube cold and unpleasant feeling. A shiver ran down his entire body; if he had possessed the strength for it, the sheets would be torn.

Viktor's earlier actions didn't go to waste, however. Yuuri took a shaky breath as two fingers slipped inside. They entered with ease, curling immediately. A noise he didn't even know he was holding in escaped into the room. The moan enticed a chuckle from Viktor, the man shifting closer. His movement sent the fingers inside deeper and Yuuri moaned yet again, the noise high.

No words were exchanged between them after that. It was like they were upon the ice, dancing together to a soothing rhythm. The sound of Yuuri panting and Viktor groaning softly filled the room, the quiet rub of skin against skin joining it.

After what felt like an eternity, Viktor slid his fingers out of Yuuri's body. A hand had found its way to his dick at one point, holding him firmly to fend off his orgasm. There was something poetic about Viktor's need to cum together despite how it never worked. Perhaps in his mind it did, but Yuuri couldn't remember a time it had ever synced up. The forced delay had him trembling and shaking on the sheets, sweat light on his forehead.

A wordless exchange passed between them and Viktor took his own length in hand. The man lined himself up and paused, grip loosening on Yuuri's aching cock. Viktor picked up the leash and pulled it as taut as he could without tugging Yuuri up. He once again swallowed against the collar, vision hazy. A strangled moan left him as Viktor finally pushed in.

There were many _big_ aspects of Viktor, ranging from his overflowing confidence to his overbearing charisma. This was one of those _big_ aspects. Yuuri had taken at least three different tries to actually be able to comfortably take Viktor's size. His length was just as big as every other aspect of the man and really, it was fitting. 

Yuuri struggled with that exact predicament now. His body was attempting to relax, trying hard to accommodate Viktor's size. It didn't hurt, not really, but it was overwhelming at first. Viktor was patient with him though and would wait until Yuuri gave a signal to continue. Despite how self-indulgent he could be, Viktor truly did care for him.

He felt Viktor move closer, his knees brushing his shoulders. The angle was different than he was used to but it had the desired effect. Something was brushed inside of him and Yuuri whined loudly. Viktor's lips curled into a knowing smile and he snapped his hips, pulling a louder, more desperate noise from him. Hands gripped both thighs, the leash sliding against him causing Yuuri to jump. It was quickly forgotten as Viktor set a steady pace.

The sound of moans and the slap of skin filled his room. Yuuri didn't hold anything back, allowing his noises to flow freely -- not that he could've stopped them anyway. Viktor was gentle yet firm, brushing against a spot inside of him that caused stars to twinkle on his ceiling. Yuuri couldn't even form his name. The attempt fizzled into a desperate cry.

He was close already, body oversensitive from the careful prep he'd been given before. Viktor's hand brushed against his length again but rather than stop him, he began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Yuuri's noises shifted into higher notes of pleasure; he sounded wrecked already.

Viktor whispered something akin to _cum for me_ and that was all it took. Yuuri's body seized up, but his attempts at arching from the bed were futile. Viktor's thrusts never stopped during his orgasm either. He came hard, feeling some of his cum trickle down onto his stomach. That was quickly forgotten though as Viktor's pace picked up, hips snapping into him over and over again. Yuuri could only cling to his sheets and moan at the speed Viktor had set.

Although it only lasted for another minute, it felt like an hour for Yuuri's overly sensitive body. Viktor snapped his hips harshly and went still, grunting above him. A bit of sweat fell against his thighs; the other man looked pained. All at once, the tension drained out of him. Moments of panting and sleepy glances passed between them. Finally, Viktor pulled out of his body.

A shudder passed through him. Viktor undid the collar and tossed it to the side. Yuuri allowed himself to be shifted and moved, putting in minimal effort to help; he felt like pudding. Although he couldn't see it happen the tail was untied from around his waist and placed somewhere. Viktor's hands against his hip made him jump a bit. A warm towel ran across his ass and over to his stomach.

Yuuri's chest swelled as he realized Viktor was cleaning him up. He lifted his head right as Viktor crawled onto the bed, pulling him towards the pillow at the other end. The blanket was tugged up and around their shoulders. Viktor nuzzled into his hair, wrapping a hand around his chest. It was protective and Yuuri felt safe against him.

"Yuuri?"

"Y-yeah?"

There was a soft mumble against his neck and Yuuri smiled. He gently kissed Viktor's hand. "I love you too, Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda realized halfway through that I didn't really do much with the tail so my apologies on that! it didn't feel right to just add stuff in once I was already done with stuff unfortunately! I'll see if I can write more concerning it!! 
> 
> thanks for reading!! if you ever wanna talk about yuri on ice or haikyuu with me, my twitter is @tendou_ebooks!!


End file.
